Life Gets Better
by peanutbutterrocks
Summary: The title is a valuble life lesson. In my story you meet a girl named Kate who teaches the young James Potter a few valuable life lessons. Though she happens to teach her self a few along the way. Please Read! T because I am paranoid!
1. Chapter One: The Stupid Train Station

**Hello Fanfiction I have wanted to write this story for a while so hope for the best.**

Chapter One: The Stupid Train Station

Kate Parker Snapton

"Kate! Come on we are going to be late!" yelled my mum. I was standing right next to her. "Mom! I am right here. I'm the only one ready." She looked down at me. "Sorry dear! Can you go get your brothers?" "Sure Mum." I sprinted upstairs. I started by knocking on Charlie's door. "Charlie we are leaving in five minutes, get up!" He was still sprawled out on his bed. Charlie was going into his second year of Hogwarts. It was my first year. Next door "Brian get your lazy butt up!" he is going into his third year. Next door "Jeremy stop making out with your pillow and get up!" I then dodged said pillow. Gosh he was going into his fourth year you think he would be more mature. Next door, I had to be careful, Remy is fifteen. I knocked carefully. This summer he went through the 'I want total privacy' faze. I opened the door wide quickly and yelled "Get up!" and then promptly ran for my life. I sprinted into the next door. Josh pulled me in and said "Hide!" You see Josh is sixteen and my most awesome brother. He used to have to wake everyone up and understands my pain. So I dived under the bed. Five seconds after that I heard a knock on the door. Josh answered it with a smile. There stood Remy his signature Snapton blond hair sticking up in all angles. "Have you seen dear Kate? I would love to see her." _Uh oh. _"Nope" replied Josh. See this is why I love him. Remy huffed and walked away. "You're welcome, now you may want to run you still wake up Jake and Jim." I groaned and got out from under the bed. Jake and Jim where going into their seventh year. They were twins and they were… interesting. To annoy people they would finish each other's sentences. God help me. I approached their door taking off my shoe. They liked to put charms on their door to scare people. I threw my shoe at the door with force and aim that makes me a good chaser. My shoe fell through a hole in the floor "Get up idiots!" I yelled "And give me my shoe back!" My shoe was thrown back at me.

I should introduce myself. My name is Kate Snapton. I have rather long golden blond hair and blue eyes. The signature Snapton. I have seven brothers and I am the only daughter of Jim and Mindy Snapton. This is going to be my first year at Hogwarts. I am excited to an extent. Going to Hogwarts means more freedom but it also means homework. Oh well. I am just another Snapton and I am supposed to go into Gryffindor with all my siblings. It's not like I don't want to go to Hogwarts and get into Gryffindor but I just feel like I have to live up to people's expectations. Anyways no more sadness now on to my first day of Hogwarts.

I ran down the stairs and into the packed living room. "Alright is everyone here?" Mum yelled. "Everyone except the twins." I said in a monotone voice. Just then the twins proofed in scaring the hell out of everyone. Mum sighed "Must you always do that?" "Yes!" they replied in unison. "Come on you lot lets go." We loaded into the ministry car we got because our dad is an Auror.

We arrived at the station just in time. Though of course my brothers left me behind and I was lost. I was lost in the middle of Kings Cross Station! Stupid train station! Not knowing what to do I saw a boy who looked my age with a trunk and an owl. "Hello do you know how to get to platform 9 and 3 quarters?" He smiled then said "Follow me." He led me over to platform 9. "Ok. So all you have to do is walk strait through that." He said pointing to the barrier that was 3 fourths to between platform 9 and 10. "I'm Kate by the way." I said politely. "I'm James Potter." He replied with a smirk. He looked as if he was waiting for a reaction. I already knew Harry Potter had a son but this was him. I mean he was like wizarding royalty but I think a person's actions describe a person not their parents. So I smiled and ran through the barrier. I just wished I could have seen the look on his face.

Here is something else about me; I am not good at making friends. At least with most people. Most guys act like pervs and all the girls are at the stage where they feel the need to be jerks and wear way to much make up. Its basic logic but I don't follow. I hate make up. I wear sneakers and I wear a leather jacket. Someone call the fashion police (said sarcastically)! Anyway so this is why I don't make friends easily. Well that and I am socially awkward.

Anyways I rushed through the crowds looking for the golden hair of one of my brothers. Finally I spotted to blond heads going through the crowd. It was Jake and Jim. "Jake! Jim!" they turned around. "Hey little sis!" they replied together. "Hey, have you seen Mum?" They smiled like devils. "Actually can you help us out with something." Said Jim. "We would love you forever! Also you love pranking." Said Jake "Fine but I have conditions!" I gave in. "Twits." I mumbled. They told me what we were doing and I told them my conditions. "I'm not pranked for the rest of the year." That was my one condition. They agreed and we shook hands on it.

I ran on to the train and looked around. See the reason they always use me is because I am pretty small and innocent. Plus I have puppy dog eyes that I have been using on my dad before I could talk. I snuck up to the front were the smoke came from and threw in a color bomb from my favorite shop, Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. The smoke that I could see suddenly became a violent red and bright gold. The oldest trick in the book. While I had done this my brothers had cast the signature sign: **Sincerely**: **The Twins and Lil'Sis. **The Lil'Sis is new but that was part of the conditions.

So now I had to use my height and speed to my advantage. I ran through the carriages no one even paying me a second glance. I met up with my brothers and they were smiling creepily. "Well done-"said Jake "-Sis!" finished Jim. I smiled and said "No one expects a thing!" They were in their seventh year and I was only in my first but they knew not to underestimate me. I took my trunk and started to look for a compartment till someone grabbed me and pulled me into theirs. "What the-" I yelled "Sister dear you know you're not supposed to cuss." Said my lovely brother Charlie with a smug look. "What do you want?" I said skipping the little show he always likes to put on. "Oh I just wanted to find out if it was you who but the bomb in the smoke." I smiled and said "Of course it was me brother dear, who else? You saw the sign." He sighed "Why don't I ever get to help?" I laughed "Because, brother dear, I am innocent and you are not." I then looked around his compartment he shared with four people. One of them was the kid that helped me get on to the platform. "Well I guess you are going to be staying with me. You guys should introduce yourselves seeing I only know one of you." A kid I remembered coming over to our house once this summer said "I'm Louis, you met me this summer and this is my sister, Dominique, she's in your year." I smiled at her and gave a small wave. They both had strawberry blond hair and brown eyes. "Call me Dom." She said with a polite smile then patted the seat next to her which I gladly took. "Then these are my cousins Fred and James." I smiled and nodded my head in greeting sending a smirk at James. Fred turned to me and asked me if what type of color bomb I used. I told him I got it from Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. He then told me that his Dad owns the shop, the other founder who died in the war is his Uncle and he is named after him. We were becoming fast friends. All of us four, James, Fred, Dom, and I, talked about pranks and then the topic shifted to Quiddich. "Do you guys play Quiddich?" I asked them. They all turned to look at me each with a look of awe. "Duh! We all do except Dom." We all turned to look at her like she was crazy. She smiled sheepishly and said "What? I know how to play and I'm good with tactics. I'm not really that good at playing." I smiled at her and then James said something that made me think about how utterly annoying he was. "She is the disappointment of the family." I knew he was kidding and so did Dom but I saw the hurt in her eyes. James was sitting right next to me so naturally I did the most obvious thing to do. I hit him on the back of the head… hard. "Oi!" he cried. I laughed and so did everyone else. "What the hell was that for?" I smiled and said "I… did… it… because… you're… a… git!" the funny thing I did was said it very slowly especially the last word. I knew how it felt to be pushed around by relatives and I liked annoying James. He got this look on his face that was almost disbelief that I got involved. He better get used to it. "Wow Charlie," said Louis "You were right your sister is scary when she's not around adults." I turned and smiled evilly with a wink.

Just then I noticed that the train had left the station so Dom and I kicked the boys out of the compartment so we could change into our robes. I was never one for fashion even when it came to muggle clothes. So of course me, growing up with seven older brothers, I was what muggle girls called a "Tomboy". It just meant that I didn't like all girly stuff; I was content with jeans, a black tank top, and my favorite black leather jacket. The jacket was a gift from my dad when I turned 11 right before term started.

I was always obsessed with muggle dirt bike racing. My mom is a muggleborn and even though all the muggle boys thought she couldn't ride a dirt bike she showed them up. My mom is still like that these days. So my brothers and I race during the summers. It's just a kind of hobby, I guess. Anyways so it's technically for dirt bike racing but I love it too much.

Enough back story back to the present. So I am a tomboy. It's not really that big of a deal. After we finished changing into our robes (I just put my jacket in my bag for safe keeping) we walked out of the compartment and let the boys go in to change.

Lalalalalalalalalalalalalala la

James Sirius Potter

I was at Kings Cross Station and I was quite amused by the muggles hurrying around. I saw a large family that where obvious wizards. By the color of their hair and eyes you could tell it was the Snapton family. Seven boys and their Mum telling them to hurry up; it was defiantly the Snapton's. I heard they had a daughter too but it might just be an urban legend.

I saw a girl who looked my age with golden blond hair and deep blue eyes. So the Snapton family did have daughter? I wondered if she was lost. "Hello do you know how to get to platform 9 and 3 quarters?" she asked. I smiled and said "Follow me." I led her over to platform 9. "Ok. So all you have to do is walk strait through that." I said pointing to the barrier that was 3 fourths to between platform 9 and 10. "I'm Kate by the way." she said politely. "I'm James Potter." I replied with my signature smirk. I looked for a reaction but there was none. It was weird I always got a reaction out of my last name. I kind of liked it that she just smiled and ran through the barrier. I was glad she didn't see my reaction, it would have been embarrassing. I was surprised… in a good way.

When I got on the train I found a compartment with my cousins. My cousin Louis brought along with him one of the Snapton brothers that was his age… I think his name started with a C.

Anyway Charlie, as I later learned his name was, was actually a pretty cool guy. Though when he said that the smoke from the Hogwarts Express had turned red and gold I thought he was crazy. So I looked out the compartment window. There in plain sight was red and gold smoke. Above this spectacle was the trouble maker Snapton twins signature but with the name "Lil'Sis" attached to it. My guess was the girl I met before I got on the train. Just then Charlie reached out of the compartment and pulled in the girl I met outside the platform, Kate. "What the-"she yelled "Sister dear you know you're not supposed to cuss." Said Charlie with a smug look. "What do you want?" she said. "Oh I just wanted to find out if it was you who but the bomb in the smoke." she smiled an innocent smile and said "Of course it was me brother dear, who else? You saw the sign." He sighed "Why don't I ever get to help?" she laughed "Because, brother dear, I am innocent and you are not." After that I am ashamed to say I kind of zoned out and went into a default faze of mine. That was until the topic of pranking came up then I joined in. I liked Kate more and more. She was quite intelligent. "Do you guys play Quiddich?" she asked us suddenly. We all turned to look at her each with a look of awe. "Duh! We all do except Dom." I said with a smirk. They all turned to look at her like she was crazy. She smiled sheepishly and said "What? I know how to play and I'm good with tactics. I'm not really that good at playing." Kate smiled at her and then I said something I admit was stupid but I was joking. "She is the disappointment of the family." Kate, who was sitting right next to me hit me on the head really hard "Oi!" I yelled utterly confused. They all laughed at me. "What the hell was that for?" I asked. She smiled and said "I… did… it… because… you're… a… git!" She said that slowly… she was mean. It was a normal fight between family members and I wondered why she would get involved. "Wow Charlie," said Louis "You were right your sister is scary when she's not around adults." She turned and smiled evilly with a wink. I thought that was very attractive. Though I still can't believe she hit me!

**Thank You for reading! Please review to let me know what you think! Unless it is just plain negative! Anyway I hope you like the POV change. See I just wanted to get that seen in with two different perspectives. Let me know what ya'll think! Love Ya'll!**

**-Peanutbutterrocks ;) **


	2. Chapter Two: The Sorting

**Hello, I am with my unofficial Beta "XxNineInTheAfternoonIsRealxX ". ("Hi!")**

**She is a grammar Nazi, so I assure you I will have better spelling and spacing with my paragraphs. Here's something funny: so I don't care if you review or not, but the only review I got was about how I need to work on spacing between my paragraphs, the spelling in my summary, and etcetera. If you're going to give helpful criticism, at least say something about the actual story please. Now on to the story:**

Chapter 2: The Sorting

Kate Parker Snapton:

When we got off the train and I looked around at the amazing Hogsmead Station. I didn't get to look at it for long because a voice called out "Firs' years! Firs' years! Please make yer way o'er to me!" I jumped at the loudness of the voice and followed my friends.

The man in which the voice belonged to was none other than the famous Hagrid. He was amazingly large just like the new version of Hogwarts A History talked about.

We followed the half-giant to the lake where, just like my father had told me long ago, the boats waited for our arrival. All the first years followed Hagrid into the boats. We loaded into a boat for four. "All right you lot?" bellowed Hagrid We nodded. "Ok, forwar'!" The boats pushed forward on their own accord.

I am not even going to start on how amazing Hogwarts is. It is too amazing to describe. I had seen small pictures, but none of them did Hogwarts any justice.

"Wow!" I whispered to no one in particular. I saw my new friends with looks of awe that probably matched my own.

Outside we were greeted by a man that the Potter/Weasley clan knew. His name was professor Longbottom, and he was, according to my new friends, a great teacher.

After leading us into a small chamber off to the side of the Great Hall he announced, "Welcome to Hogwarts! The start-of-term feast will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room.

"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours.

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can."

My father had told me exactly what Professor McGonagall had told him, and Professor Longbottom's speech sounded a lot like it.

We followed the Professor into the Great Hall. It was amazing. It was huge and the ceiling… was amazing. It was enchanted to look like the night sky.

We were told that we would be called out in alphabetical order. The first to be sorted was, "Aarons, Bethany," who was sorted into Gryffindor. I wouldn't mind being in Ravenclaw or Gryffindor.

I drifted out of focus and didn't refocus until, "Potter, James," was yelled. Gasps were heard though out the hall. This is stupid, it's his father who is all famous not him. He smirked causing me to roll my eyes. After about 10 seconds he was placed in Gryffindor. This caused an absolute uproar of cheering.

After a few more names, "Snapton, Kate," was called. I got a few gasps. This was because the famously huge Snapton had a little sister. I walked up to the stool and sat down with a smile on my face.

Then the hat talked. It said "Well, well, well how many more are there of you?" It was referring to my rather large family.

"I'm the last!" I thought back with a smirk.

"Well let's get down to business then. You are cunning but you are not sly enough to be a Slytherin. You are very loyal but you are too quick tempered to be a Hufflepuff. Though here is where I am stumped. You are extremely clever but you are also very brave, both great qualities for Ravenclaw and Gryffindor." The hat paused for a moment.

"Hmm… I know! You are too much of a trouble maker to be in Ravenclaw and I feel Gryffindor could use someone as clever as you. So you will be in… GRYFFINDOR!" it said yelling the last part.

I smiled as the hat was lifted off my head, and the Gryffindor table burst out with applause. The people clapping the loudest were… my brothers. They were clapping slightly too loud.

I walked over to them and sat in between James and Josh, at the very edge of the Snapton clan.

Josh turned to me and said "Good job! For a moment there I was scared you would get into Ravenclaw and not Gryffindor, though you would have done great in Ravenclaw!"

I smiled. Josh always tries not to offend anyone. I don't get how he does that.

During dinner we laughed and joked with each other; just enjoying being with each other. I looked over at James, who was laughing at a joke from my brother, and smiled. I hoped Hogwarts would always be this free spirited.

After an amazing dinner, we followed the Gryffindor prefects (one of them being Charlie) up to the common room! On our way there, we ran into some trouble.

"Well, if it isn't the ickle firsties and the two prefects. I heard the two of you were dating!" It was Peeves.

I turned toward my brother as he cried "We are not!"

The girl next to him had black hair and pale skin, but now her face was a startlingly red. My guess, her name was Samantha Natt. She was known for her fiery temper and dark looks. Though according to my three older brothers she was… well I really don't want to share that. Let's just say they think she's pretty and if my mum heard them they would have soap bars in their mouths.

I gave my brother a knowing look and smirked. He did the mature thing and stuck his tongue out at me. "My, my…"I said in a fake surprised voice. "Dear brother, I'm sure Mum would love to know that little Joshy-Woshy has a girlfriend."

"I do not," he practically yelled, "and do not call me… Joshy-Woshy."

I raised my eyebrows and laughed at his flustered expression.

"Moving on!" yelled Samantha.

After giving the password to the Fat Lady (chipmunkers), we entered the common room. I was blown away. It was grand but had a homey feeling at the same time; all red and gold.

"Okay so, girls to the left and boys: the right. Simple enough?" Samantha stated in a clipped tone.

She turned and walked away to sit with her friends. I smirked and followed the other girls up to the dorm.

As I lay in bed and think about today. It was stressful but I made some friends that I hope to keep for a while. I just hope life at Hogwarts will always be fun.

**So I hope this sounded good. It's going to get better I promise!**

**NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE IN THEIR 5TH YEAR! It will be awesome!**


End file.
